Curiosity Shorts
by exploding tacos with mustaches
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if the Transformers were completely random? Well I did and well...you know.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there and welcome to the first chapter of this story. In this story you will encounter things that will make you question EVERYTHING! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA:D just kidding…sort of…any way, this centers mostly around the Transformers Animated and Prime universe with the occasional G1 character. However, I will put the world at top just in case. JUST. IN. CASE.**

**Enjoy:D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Transformers or it would be no slaggin' good...  
><strong>

Ch.1 THE QUESTIONS

Prime Universe

Bulkhead and Miko are at base. Miko's bored. No one else is at base. So Miko decides to ask Bulkhead some questions she's curious about…

Miko: So Bulkhead…

Bulkhead: Yes Miko?

Miko: Can I ask you some questions I've been curious about since I met you?

Bulkhead: Um…sure…

Miko: *rapidly*Does it hurt to transform? What happens to your seats when that hap-

Bulkhead: How about one at a time?

Miko: *sighs* Fine. First question: does it hurt to transform?

Bulkhead: No

Miko: what happens to your seats when you transform?

Bulkhead: I'm not really sure…ask Ratchet when he comes back.

Miko: Fine I'll ask him later. Where was I…oh yeah, can you blink? Do you even have eyelids?

Bulkhead: I think so but not like the ones humans have.

Miko: Can you sneeze or smell?

Bulkhead: Yes but I don't know how. Ask Ratchet.

Miko: I'm too lazy too ask. Oh well. Um…next question, aren't you all technically naked?

Bulkhead: O.O Miko! Why would you ask that?

Miko: Aren't ya gonna answer?

Bulkhead: NO! Go do something else I'm not gonna answer your questions anymore.

Miko: Aww…

**(A/N Oh but I might hehehehehe)**

Animated Universe

Sari: Bumble Bee can I ask you about some of the stuff I've been curious about sine your arrival on Earth?*puppy dog face* Pwetty please?

Bumble Bee: Of course Sari.

Sari: Do you have mommies and daddies?

Bumble Bee: No…see…uh…just no.

**(A/N I have no idea how it happens either)**

Sari: Oh. Okay :D Can you pee?

Bumble Bee: *awkwardly* O.o Y-yes…

Sari: Who made the Allspark?

Bumble Bee: Honestly I have no idea…Let's see if Prime knows. YO BOSS BOT!

WE NEED YOU HERE!

Optimus Prime: No need to scream I was in the room next door.

Bumble Bee: Sari wants to know who made the Allspark, do you know because I don't.

O.P.: No idea

Sari: Oh. Okay…

**Hope you liked it!*psychopath smile*****:D**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 HOHO NAMES

**A HoHo is a Hostess pastry…I was rreeeeeaaaallllyyyy bored okay:D**

**Still-Enjoy**

Animated Universe

**Autobots**

Optimus Prime- Fire Truck HoHo

Bumble Bee- Bumblebot HoHo

Ratchet- Grumpy Old HoHo

Bulkhead- Artist HoHo

Arcee- Teacher HoHo

Prowl- Ninja HoHo

Omega Supreme- Ultimate Weapon HoHo

Sentinel Prime- Annoying HoHo

Jazz- Jazz HoHo** (A/N: duh!:))**

Ultra Magnus- Big Hammer HoHo

Wreck-Gar- Trash HoHo

Elita-1- Left Behind HoHo

Long Arm Prime- Long Arm HoHo

Jetfire- Twin #1 HoHo

Jetstorm- Twin #2 HoHo

Blurr- Speedy HoHo

Wasp- Wrongly Accused HoHo

**Dinobots**

Gridlock- Dimwitted HoHo

Snarl- Dino HoHo

Swoop- Flying Dino HoHo

**Decepticons**

Megatron- Big Bad HoHo

Starscream- Traitorous Garbage HoHo

Lugnut- Megatron's #1 Follower HoHo

Blitzwing- Three Face HoHo

Shockwave- Spy HoHo

Slipstream- Femme Scream HoHo

Ramjet- Lying Clone HoHo

Lockdown- Bounty Hunter HoHo

Swindle- Weapon Dealer HoHo

Sound Wave- Music HoHo

Blackarachnia- Spider HoHo

Waspinator- Big Bug HoHo

**Constructicons**

Dirt Boss- Evil Mini HoHo

Scrapper- Crane HoHo

Mix Master- Oil loving HoHo

**Humans**

Sari Sumdac- Awesome HoHo

Professor Isaac Sumdac- Scientist HoHo

Captain Fanzone- Robot Hating HoHo

Nanosec- Super Fast HoHo

Slo Mo- Super Slow HoHo

Professor Princess- Princess HoHo

Meltdown/ Prometheus Black- Acid HoHo **(A/N: literally) **

Masterson/ The Headmaster- Big Head HoHo

Prime Universe

Optimus Prime- Noble HoHo

Ratchet- Medic HoHo

Arcee- Motorcycle HoHo

Bulkhead- Huge HoHo

Bumble Bee- Silent HoHo

Cliffjumper- Horn Dude HoHo **(A/N: Well that one sucked)**

Tailgate- Hardly-Knew-Ya HoHo

Wheeljack- Two Sworded HoHo

Rafael- Nerdily Cute HoHo

Jack- Cautious HoHo

Miko- Overly Enthusiastic HoHo

Silas- Up to No Good HoHo

Vince: Bully HoHo

June- Mother HoHo

Agent Fowler- Agent HoHo

Megatron- Evil HoHo

Starscream- Backstabbing HoHo

Knock Out- "One of Those" HoHo

Break Down- One Eyed HoHo

Soundwave- Silent but Deadly HoHo **(A/N: hehehehe. He's a scout!)**

Terrorcons- Zombielike HoHos

Vehicons- All Alike HoHos

Airachnid- Creepy Huntress HoHo

Scraplets- Cute but Deadly HoHos

Skyquake- Megatron's Loyal Follower HoHo

**That's all I could think of…don't worry the next chapter will be better! Hopefully….**

**Ratchet: I'm not grumpy!**

**Me: Well too bad!**


End file.
